Superman
by XloveXconquersXallX
Summary: But I know it will work out because Harry has proven he can do anything. That's why he's my superman. Song-fic. Based on Superman by Taylor Swift. FOR GILLIAN. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!


Superman

**(A/N- This is for my best friend in the whole world, Gillian! May your butt stay free of nerf darts this year. I love you! I'm sorry it's not one of my best. This has been a busy week… You should know. *cue awkward laugh* Did I mention I love you? Right. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well, actually I own many things. None of which are relevant to this story.)**

**Tall, dark and superman  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<strong>

Tall and dark-haired- that's Harry Potter. My Harry. He's an Auror now. I watch as he puts his important files into his briefcase, and I wave as he drives away in a Ministry car. He's going to save the world, or go to work, but it's the same thing really.

**He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>And I hang on to every word that you say, yay**

Merlin, he's got Lily Evans' eyes. Those _amazing_ green eyes. And on top of that, he's got James Potter's famous Marauder ambition. It keeps him going even in the darkest of times. When he's out battling dark forces, I wonder if Harry knows that I miss him so much. Whenever _Potterwatch_ has got some idea about what he's up to, I hang on to every word.

**You smile and say, "How are you?"  
>I say, "Just fine"<br>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever**

"How are you, Ginny?" Harry asks with interest.

"Just fine." I sigh.

_Because you're here. I love you, Harry. I'll love you forever._

"That's wonderful!"

_If only you knew._

**I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around**

I see him, flying across the Quidditch pitch on his Firebolt. He's got a busy day today. Quidditch finals are always nerve-wrecking, and we have to get the cup. We have to beat Slytherin. All the houses are counting on us. But I have no doubts. With Harry as captain, we'll beat them easily.

**I watch superman fly away  
>Come back I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<strong>

_Come back, Harry. I'll wait for you, always. You can fly anywhere, be with anyone. But I'll be here when you come back down.__  
><em>

**Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<br>But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah**

Harry. Oh, Harry. He's tall, dark, beautiful_. _He's complicated. Yeah, you could say that. Without Legilimency, I don't think anyone could ever know what he's thinking. _Irrational? _Definitely irrational. Looking for the Sorcerer's Stone in first year, taking on a werewolf _and _dementors in third, the Triwizard Tournament in fourth… Risking his life to save me from Tom Riddle in second year. I had hoped he did it because he cared about me. As Ginny. Not just his best mate's little sister. You always save the day, Harry.

**Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'  
>He's not as bad like his reputation<br>I can't hear one single word they say**

"Thinking about Potty and his vacant brown eyes again are you, Weasley?" mocked Draco Malfoy. _That little ferret. _

"They're green actually. Funny, I thought being in Slytherin would've made you notice, since it _is_ one of your house colors. But it seems I'm mistaken."

"It doesn't matter anyways-"

I didn't want to hear it. So I did what any Gryffindor would have done. I hexed him.

**And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<strong>

"I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

My heart dropped. I just got him. I don't want him to leave again.

"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"

"It's been like...like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't...we can't...I've got things to do alone now."

_I'll be okay, Harry. I always am. I love you. Ever since I saw you that first time at King's Cross. Be safe, where ever you go. I'll love you forever._

**I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superman fly away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down**

Only Harry Potter could make falling off a broom, away from dementors, and nearly killing himself, look inviting. Sure, any one could've done it. But only Harry could have done it and made all the other students at Hogwarts jealous of his near death experiences. But now, he's going to be busy all day. Healing, sleeping, accepting candy from his fan club. I'll be around, visiting when I can. His ego is probably soaring sky high. But when it comes back down, I'll be here, waiting, on the ground.

**And I watch you fly around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me **

**I'm far away but I'll never let you go  
>I'm love struck and looking out the window<br>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be**

He's been all over the world. Well, all over Europe, I suppose. Godric's Hallow in England. Hogwarts in Scotland. Grimmauld Place in London. And I can't even imagine where he's been on the run. But he can't find another girl. I won't be about to compete. He'd drop me faster than Snape with a bottle of shampoo. _Don't forget about me, Harry. _As much as I'd hate to admit it, I'm love struck. Great. Now I sound like Lavender and Parvati. _Can't you see what you do to me? I can't stop thinking about you, Harry! The least you could do is remember me because I'll never forget you._

**Right here wishing the flowers were from you**

Flowers? Are they for me? Who are they from? Harry? I run to check the card. My heart sunk.

_Ginny, Hogsmeade at noon. See you there. –Michael Corner, Ravenclaw._

Bloody arrogant prat.

**Wishing the card was from you**

_Ginny, Have a wonderful Christmas holiday! I'll be thinking of you. Miss you. Your boyfriend, Dean._

Please. I know you're my boyfriend. You could at least be sweet about it. No love or anything at all. Sometimes I wonder if you really like me for me. We're always fighting. Maybe we just aren't right for each other. _Not like Harry and I are._

**Wishing the call was from you**

**'cause I loved you from the very first day**

_Riiing. Could it be? The…the fellytone! That fancy muggle contraption! Harry! He must have one!_ "Hello?"

"Hi…Ginny! How are… Fred, stop it! She'll figure out it's us!"

"Fred? George? This better not be you! Just wait 'til I tell Mum!"

"No! Not Mum! Please! Wait. I mean, it's Harry!"

I hung up after that.

Bugger.

I love him. I have since I met him. Love at first sight. Why can't he see that?

**I watch superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today to save the world<br>I'll be around forever and ever here  
>I watch superman fly away<br>I swear I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down**

**La, la, la**

**When you come back down**

I couldn't believe it. He literally _flew_ out of Hagrid's arms! He was alive. Well, facing death, but alive. He's been busy, fighting where we need the most help. Now he's facing Voldemort, and he must kill him. I can't lose Harry. He'll save the world, like he always does. And I'll be right here, like I always am. Waiting. Pacing. Swearing. But it's different this time. I'm not swearing at him, or my family, or Voldemort. I swear that Harry and I will be together someday, after all this madness. Because love conquers all. It conquers Voldemort. It conquers time, and sometimes, it even conquers death. So if it can survive all that, then surely Harry and I will be together one day. Hopefully in the near future. But I know it will work out because Harry has proven he can do anything. That's why he's my _superman._


End file.
